I Don't Need You
by MusicLover333
Summary: Takes place after Edward leaves in New Moon, about Bella's depression afterwards, contains cutting and drugs. It's better than the crappy summary, and not like all the other Edward-leaving-stories. I promise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Bella, I'm home!" Charlie yelled. Fuck, I looked at the blood on the bathroom floor. I have to clean this up.

When the Cullen's left, I was empty. I couldn't feel anything other than pain, I couldn't even bare to think of them for months. Although, last month with Jessica and the bikers, when I saw Edward's face, I felt something other than depression. I felt anger, white hot anger. I couldn't believe how pathetic I had been for the last few months. I needed to get out of there, I didn't walk towards the bikers, I just walked up to Jessica, while she was looking at me like I should've been institutionalized. Judgmental Bitch…

Anyways, I walked up to her and told her to take me home.

When she dropped me off I exchanged some words with Charlie, put on a facade as if it was a wonderful night. I told him that I was going to take a shower then go to bed. While in the shower, my rage intensified, I felt so stupid, why had I let myself go so far? I had even lost Angela, who could accept anybody. During my thinking I accidentally cut myself on the leg with my razor, and that's when I felt it. The calm. The numbness. The relief. I put the razor up to my wrist and sliced through the skin, I felt some pain, but then the relief shone through. I cut deeper, my wrist getting redder and bloodier. I finished up with my shower, took the razor with me and put it in the drawer in my bedside table, changed into my pjs and went to bed. That was the night I started cutting.

I walk downstairs to serve Charlie his dinner, lasagna. We have barely any conversation while eating, just me asking about his day fishing with Billy and that's it. After we finish eating I clean our dishes, and he goes to the living room to watch his sports. I say "Good night, dad,". He mumbles back a "G'Night", attached to the television. I walk upstairs to take a shower. I contemplate on whether or not I should cut**, _it wouldn't hurt._** I chuckle at the irony of the thought. I go back to my wondering, while the hot water pours down on me. When I had cut earlier tonight I cut deep, maybe I can make it for the rest of the night. My thoughts then stray to the cause of my cutting earlier, I had been thinking of them, the Cullens. I was borderline crying thinking of when they left without a goodbye, well other than Edward. Ahh, Edward, how I've grown to loathe him, that stupid fuck, how could he have not seen how much I loved him. Maybe he didn't care, even though he's terrible he still had the looks of a Greek god, how could I have ever thought someone like that could ever love me. No one can ever love me, most likely.

Damn't, I need to stop thinking of them, especially him, I'm becoming pathetic again. _Fuck, I need a razor __**now**__. _I've taken straight razors out of some of Charlie's Exacto knives lately, I prefer them over shaving razors. I raise the razor up to my left forearm, if you can call it that anymore, it's so covered with scars I can barely see the skin. I reopen a scar on my wrist, I see the blood, but I don't feel much numbness or relief, and I cut deeper, not much better. I make three more deep cuts and I finally feel what I was hoping for. _**Maybe I need something stronger, I was scared I wouldn't feel anything for a moment. **_I wash up and go to bed.

Okay, so I'm thinking of making this a multi-chaptered story, but not if nobody likes it. So please review, and you'll be freakin' awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I wake up the next morning, Friday, and put on a 'Bring Me The Horizon' t-shirt, some ripped jeans, I put a wallet in my back pocket and I have the chain attach to my belt loops, I put on a pair of black Converse, and a black and green Zumie jacket. I grab some pop tarts and head out the door. There's supposed to some new girl today, everyone's talking about her, they say she's been in jail, she's a lesbian, she was married to a man and killed him for money, the list goes on and on. Gosh, Forks is so small we'll start any rumor as long as we have something to talk about. I pull myself out of my thoughts and see Forks High School. I pull in the parking lot and notice and notice a new car, a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT, its primary color is red with silver stripes going down the middle. Damn, the new girl has taste… and money, obviously.

I look at my cell phone, school's about to start. I head off to trigonometry and take my normal seat next to Angela, I mumble out a "Hey,". She looks surprised, but replies with a "Hello,". After that, all the lessons fly by until lunch. Everybody seems so excited, looking around as if Lady Gaga is coming, then I remember, the new girl. Well I don't see her, whatever, she'll probably be just some new addition to Jessica's bitch crew, excluding Angela. I walk to _**their **_old table, because its' the only one empty where I can get some peace and quiet. I take out my ipod and put in my headphones. I start listening to Senses Fail's song 'Lady in the Blue Dress', when out of the corner of my eye I see Angela and Mike approaching. Well that's a change.

"Hey Bella," Mike says, his eyes shining. Yupp, he still has that golden retriever trait. Angela nods at me. "Ughh, so what are you guys doing away from the bitc-, err, I mean umm Jessica," I state. Wow, I had a nice cover… Mike laughs, and Angela lightly smiles but tries to hide it. "Well, Jessica's a bit pissed 'cause she hasn't met the new girl yet," Mike complains. "And you're always so lonely over here, it looked like you needed a change," Angela says looking comfortingly into my eyes. Damn, she's too sweet. "Hey you got new glasses," I comment. "Yeah, just recently, but not even Ben has noticed yet," she acknowledged. "Well they look cute on you, like most things you wear," I compliment. Okay, that didn't make me seem like a creeper at all. She blushes, and the bell rings. I head off to biology, Mike in tow. I kinda missed that, but I'll probably get annoyed by it soon.

I walk inside the classroom and go to my seat, where Edward and I used to sit, but now I have the table to myself. Which is good, most of the people here annoy me. I hear Mr. Banner start to talk and hear "Class, this is Sarah Mackey,". I look up toward the front to see the new girl. She's beautiful, she has straight jet black hair, her bangs are cut in an emo style. She has piercing forest green eyes. She has quite a small form to her. She's wearing a 'Misfits' t-shirt, a navy blue Hollister jacket, a turquoise beanie, skinny jeans, and black and grey checkered Vans. I realize I had been zoning out and I hear the end of Mr. Banner's blubbering "Okay Sarah, go sit next to Bella," he says. "Bella, raise your hand," he commands. "Dude, Mr. B, I'm at the table with the only empty seat, I mean unless Sarah has down syndrome I think she can figure it out," I respond. I hear Mike and a few other kids chuckling and I see a grin appearing on the new girls face. "Isabella, you have detention for a week," he seethed. Damn… Sarah goes to sit next to me, while Mr. Bitch starts talking about the assignment for today. She slightly nods at me. After thirty minutes of class and my work sheet finished, I notice the new kid sneaking towards the door. Well she has the right idea, this class is boring as fuck.

I wait about ten minutes and ask if I can use the restroom. I go to the bathroom and see Sarah there, joint in hand. "You know I can smell that shit from the end of the hallway," I state. "Haha, want some?" she asks, a smirk on her face. "Sure," I reply. I take a deep hit, bad idea. I cough hella hard. "First timer?" she laughs. I cough out a "yes,".

"Well, I can't guarantee you'll get used to it today, but if you want to do this again, you will," she commented. "Cool," I reply. I take another hit, cough a bit, then pass the joint.

"You don't talk much," she inquires. "Ughh, yeah, I know, I'm not much of a talker, and I pretty much hate people so…" I responded. "Yeah, I understand, most people are bitches, they can make you or break you, or give you some awesome drugs, then they're not worth hating," she agreed. "Hahaha, so you're a partier then, I guess," I respond, watching her light the joint and inhale, her pink lips wrapping around it. I wonder how they would feel against mine. Okay, fuck, what's with all my lesbian thoughts today? First my overly-friendly comment to Angela, now the new girl's lips? Fuck. "Well yeah, it helps with the drama in my life sometimes," Sarah answered, looking depressed for a moment then quickly recovering. "Well I've never really been to any big parties except for in Phoenix, but yeah it seems helpful," I remarked. "Well, Bella then you should go to Mike's party with me tonight," she states. "Mike Newton is having a party tonight?" I wonder. "Yump, want to go?" she questions, lighting another joint. Shit, is this the second or third? Well, who really cares, I'm way too giddy to argue. "Sure," I laugh out. Sarah starts laughing with me, passing me the joint. "What are you laughing at?" she struggles to get out. "I - I don't know," I giggle. "Oh, that makes sense," she replies. "What makes sense?" I question. "Umm, I forgot," she answers. We start laughing hysterically again. "Okay, dude, dude, dude, dude," I repeat. "What?" she blurts. "How long have we been in here?" I ask. "Well, I've been in here for about 30 minutes, you like 20," she responds. "Shit, Mr. Bitch is going to kill me," I yell. "Be quiet, man, and it doesn't matter we can just ditch," she consoles. "Oh yeah, let's go," I say, bouncing up. "Haha okay, man," she replies, throwing the very last of the joint out the window.

On the way out I run into Angela. "Hey Angie," I say, smiling like an idiot. "Ugh hey Bella, hey…" Angela starts. "It's Sarah," she replies, with the same idiotic smirk on her face as me. "Nice to meet you, where are you guys going?" she asks. "We're ditching, shhh, don't tell, k?" I beg. "Sure, Bella, for you, I won't tell," she responds, confusion in her eyes. I hug her, and I can see her scrunching up her nose, trying to figure out what I smell like, probably. I let go and skip towards the door with Sarah, stumbling when I open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I own Twilight, pop tarts, and pizza rolls. Okay, no that's a big fat lie. I don't own anything.

Sarah and I head over to my house, in our individual cars. We walked into the kitchen and made pizza rolls and pop tarts. _**Damn I'm fucking **__**hungry**__**.**_ "Dude, why am I starving so bad?" I questioned. "It's the munchies, dumb ass," she answered, stuffing her face with a Hot Fudge Sunday pop tart. After we finished eating, we walked upstairs and she started raiding my drawers, looking for something to wear for the party for the both of us. She tears off her beanie screaming "Fuck, it's hot!" I laugh at her theatrics. "Hey what size bra do you wear?" she asks randomly, slightly looking at my breasts. "Haha, 32 C, you?" I retorted. "You're small, I'm a 36 D," she boasted. "Oh forget you, you big-tittied-whore" I mumbled.

"Hahaha, someone's jealous," she said, smug.

"Totally," I said. _**Note my sarcasm.**_

"Okay, man, did you like recently get a new wardrobe style?" Sarah complained.

"Yeah, I was just in a not caring phase, but before that I was a dumbass and all I cared about was comfort," I explained.

"Why did you not care?" she asked, a frown on her face.

"Umm, nasty break up, but ugh I have to go to the bathroom, excuse me," I answered quickly.

_**I can't take this. Number 1 she's just too damn hot. Number 2, she's starting to ask questions, and **__**seems**__** to care. Number 3, she's bringing up the past, I hate the past… **_I lock the door and open the medicine cabinet where I keep some straight razors spare. I make three long gashes in my arm, I put the razor back in and wiggle it around, enjoying the painful sensation. _**Wow I must be demented to enjoy this.**_ I push that thought to the back of my mind and watch the blood run down my arm, when I hear the pounding on the door. "Bella, you okay in there?!? You've been in there for like five minutes!" she yelled. "Yeah hold on a sec!" I yelled back. "Okay well hurry the fuck up, I gotta piss," she ranted with displeasure. I chuckled lightly. _**Okay, I have to clean this mess up.**_ I grab a towel from the cupboard and wipe at my arm, then I scrub the red drops on the floor. I throw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper, put on my jacket and open the door. "Finally," she says jokingly, but with a note of impatience. She brushes past me, squats down and starts to urinate. "I'm still here you know," I inform her. "Whatever, if you check me out, who cares? You're hot anyways," she says. "Ugh, thanks…?" I reply.

"Let me guess, you're not used to compliments from other girls," she states, finishing her business. "No, I am, I just don't get compliments often," I respond. _**Alice and Edward used to compliment me the all the time. Ugh, I have to stop thinking of them, I just cut and got some relief for fuck's sake. Speaking of, I can feel blood running down my wrist. Shit.**_ "Well you deserve them," she commented, washing her hands, she brushes past me, and I take the time to quickly wipe the blood off my wrist. I really hope she doesn't notice. I don't need someone worrying about my worthless self.

"Thanks, hey what time is it?" I ask.

"4:47," Sarah answered.

"What time is the party?" I ask.

"Whatever time we want it to be sweetie," she answered.

"Well, want to just put make up on and go? I don't think we have to dress up for **Mike Newton**,"

"Sure, whatever,"

We put on mascara, cover up, eyeliner, etc. I write a note for Charlie saying I'm going to spend the night at a friend's house. We head out to Sarah's **amazing** Mustang, who I need to name, something like Buddy, or Horatio, or something along those lines. Well yeah anyways, we get into her car and head to Newton's house.

Please review, even if you hated it, which you probably did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

We arrive at the party at 5:25 because Sarah made a detour to some store to buy alcohol with her fake ID. She got two cases of Keystone, a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey, and some Grey Goose vodka that included a mixer, which she left in the car saying "I'm not letting any of those fuckers touch my mixer, fuck 'em,". She also got two packs of cigs for us. We look around the party and theirs already about half the senior class and a few juniors. "Okay this looks lame compared to the parties I've been to in L.A," she says. "Well we're in itty bitty Forks, so this kind of a good turn out so far," I respond.

"Ohhh, hot girls, I'm gonna go over there," she says, running off.** _So is she bi or a lesbian then?_** "Oh, fuck it," I mumble under my breath, walking off to the kitchen to look for alcohol. I find some raspberry Smirnoff, grab three and head off to some random couch in the living room. I open it and take a gulp. The taste isn't all that outstanding, but it's the burn I favor, the burn I feel when the alcohol hits my throat. That's what makes it worth while. I look around the house, to see a staircase and mildly high ceilings. I always thought high ceilings were for rich people, I guess I was wrong.

I look at the door to see more and more people pile in, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Ben, Eric, and the rest of the prep group. For a while I just watch and observe the people coming through the door. I'm on my second drink when I feel the couch sag next to me, I look over to see Mike. "Heyyyyy Bella, how ya like my party?" he asks, clearly drunk. "Honestly? It's pretty boring so far." I answer. "How about you, and me," he starts, pointing at himself and I. "Go up to my room and make this party, less boring." "Yeah, Mike thanks for the offer, but no thanks," I say, walking away from the golden retriever. "Aww, c'mon Bella," I hear him whine like a dog. Gosh he's such a dumb ass.

I walk into another room, clouded with smoke, I see couples making out, some borderline fucking, a few stoners, and I also see Angela Weber alone, crying her eyes out. I walk up to her and sit down, and ask "Angela, hey what's wrong?". She looks up at me, takes her glasses of and wipes her eyes. "B-Ben, he bro-broke up with me," she cried. I hug her and ask "Is there anything I can do?" She looks at me, then the bottle in my hand. "What are you drinking?" she questions. "Smirnoff, want a sip?" I respond. She nods and takes the bottle from me, chugging the whole thing down, cringing a bit afterwards. "Damn Angie, you can really tolerate alcohol, huh?" I ask, astonished. "No, I just need a pick up right now," she answers. "Okay, well I'll go get us some more Smirnoff," I say.

I walk into the kitchen to find no Smirnoff, so I grab a half empty bottle of Gray Goose, two glasses, and a bottle of ginger ale. I walk back into the room saying "Hey, there was no Smirnoff, so I just got us some vodka and ginger ale," I say. "That's fine," she replies. I pour us shots ¼ vodka and ¾ ginger ale. We chug them down, and Angela splutters a bit. I laugh at her and she says "Oh shut up, I haven't drank alcohol since I was 13 and experimenting." "Your point?" I ask smiling, pouring us another shot with a little more vodka then the last one. "That you're a fuck face," she says. I gasp, "You cussed, who are you and what have you done with Angela?" Angela giggles, "I'm the same person, besides hopefully I won't remember any of this tomorrow, including the cussing," she says. "No, I won't let you go that far," I say, stopping to drink our shots together, "I mean what if this night gets fun." I pour us our third shot ½ vodka and ½ ginger ale. "1, 2, 3, fuck it!" I say, and we both chug down our shots. "You know, you're a pretty good bartender," she says. "No, I'm just a bored teenager trying to cheer up my buddy," I say, chugging another shot. "Well that's good enough for me," she responds. After 6 more shots, we start shooting straight vodka. I try to talk over the booming music, "Hey is this our ninth or tenth shot?" I ask. "Ninth or tenth? I thought this was our eleventh," she replies. "Hahaha, oh whatever, it's not like it matters," I state. "You know what I want to do?" I ask. "No idea," she replies. "Well Angie, you should know, you should know I want to play Rockband," I say. "Hahaha, oh my gosh Bella, me too, I haven't played that game in **forever**," she says. "Fuck, if you ever want to get drunk again Angie, which you probably won't, we should soooo play that game, me guitar and you drums, or me guitar and you vocals, listen, I don't really give a shit as long as I'm guitar," I rant. She looks at me blankly than busts out laughing "Bella, you talk a lot when your drunk," she says. "I'm not drunk, you're drunk, I'm buzzed, you're drunk, fucking middleweight," I reply. "I don't know what that is but I am not one of those," she argues. "Uh huh, sure," I retaliate. "I'm not," she whines.

We drink 4 more shots of vodka, when I start to feel a bit lightheaded. "You know Bella," Angela practically yells, looking into my eyes "You have really beautiful eyes." "They're the color of shit," I respond. "No, they're the color of chocolate… I like chocolate," she says. I begin to reply, but she cuts me off with her lips. _**Oh fuck, no wonder she likes chocolate, her lips taste like it. **_I kiss back, my body not letting me pull away, due to the butterflies I feel all over. She starts licking my lips, begging my mouth to open. I give in and open my mouth, oh my gosh I swear, she does wondrous things with her tongue. I pull away to breathe and she says "Oh god Bella, you taste like pomegranate." She then pulls me back in._** Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, shit, shit. I have to pull away, she's drunk, and I don't even know if I'm bi, but she tastes so damn good, and her tongue. Oh god. **_I lightly moan into her mouth, and after a minute or so, I finally build enough willpower to pull away. "I can't do this," I say, then I run out of the room, tripping on my way out.

I walk out to the backyard and pull the pack of cigarettes Sarah got me. I find some random lighter on the ground, _**pure luck right there,**_ and light up. I inhale and hold it, then blow out before I can start coughing. _**Okay, for this being my first cigarette, this is orgasmic. **_"Hey you, I haven't seen you in hours," I hear a voice say. I turn to my left to see Sarah, drinking down some Jack. "Yeah, well you ran off to the girls, then I ran into Angela, who was crying about her boyfriend, and then we got drunk, how has your night been?" I reply. "Well one of the girls took a fancy to me, I think her name was Jane, anyways so we talked for an hour and then she pulled me into some bedroom, and I just got done with her about thirty minutes ago," she says, grinning. "Wow, she can last long. So I'm going to guess your bi then?" I reply. "I'm not into labels, well at least when it comes to myself, how about you?" she questions. "I'm still trying to figure that out," I state. _**Especially considering tonight. **_"Well, there was one guy in there offering to fuck, maybe a threesome will help you figure it out," she says. "Haha, no thanks, I don't want my first time to be a threesome," I respond. "You're a virgin?" she asks, surprised. "Yup," I respond, unaffected. "Oh, well how about just a make out session with me and him, I think the guy is from Port Angeles, so it's not like you'll see him again," she proposes. _**Well that might help.**_ "Sure," I respond, throwing my cigarette butt on the floor.

We walk back inside and she walks up to some guy. He's shirtless, revealing his six pack, he's wearing sweat pants _**(awesome),**_ he has dirty blonde hair cut short, and hazel eyes. "So you brought a friend?" he asks Sarah. He has a deep voice too, I note. "Why yes. I did, but, Bella here doesn't want to participate in sex, she just wants to make out with both of us, which I'm sure you'll enjoy," she tells the nameless boy. "That sounds wonderful, this party doesn't have any drugs, and it's boring me to death, so I'm up for anything right now," he responds, checking out both of us shamelessly. Sarah looks at me expectantly as if saying 'go ahead'. I caress her cheeks and pull her in for a kiss. Her lips are soft and full. She licks at my lips then pushes her tongue into my mouth, and we have a battle for dominance. _**This is the second time I've had butterflies tonight damn't.**_ I reluctantly pull away and start kissing the guy whose name I still don't know. I think I'm going to call him Roger. He puts his hand on my waist and pulls me closer to him, he roughly shoves his tongue into my mouth, but I like it, the roughness. I pull away and he starts making out with Sarah. I look at them longingly. We rotate like that for a while longer, Sarah and I, Roger and I, then Sarah and Roger, each time it gets hotter and hotter. I'm making out with Roger when he pulls away, panting. "Okay, I understand you guys don't want sex, but if this goes on any longer I'm going to explode, so I'll go get us some drinks and then you tell me what you've decided on," he tells us, rather politely. "So? You straight, gay or bi? Either way, do you want to fuck with me and this guy?" she asks bluntly. "Well, right now I'm going to lean towards bi-curious, thanks for the help by the way. Although, you can just be with this guy by yourself, I'm into that bullshit where I want my first time to be **special**," I reply. "Your welcome, I won't fuck him if you don't, and dude, trust me, first times aren't that special anyways," she says, looking down, just as Roger comes back.

"So, have you girls decided?" Roger asks. Sarah walks up to him takes her drink and kisses him. "Sorry man, but we're all right for tonight," she says. I follow suit. "Okay, that's fine, but hey, do you guys know what time it is?" he asks. "It is 1:30, damn the time has flown," I answer. "Seriously, but hey there's this other party in Port Angeles, there will probably be hella drugs, do you two want to come?" he questions. "No thanks, man, I'm planning on getting high after this, so I'm good," Sarah says. "I think I'm going to join her, but let's exchange numbers and the next big party there is, call me," I tell him. We give each other our phones and put the numbers in, I ponder about whether or not I should ask him his name, but Roger seems good enough for me.

"So, since you already said you were joining me, want to spend the night at my house and get high or stay her for it?" she asks. "Here, that way when I wake up with a hangover I can use Mike's aspirin, which I found in the kitchen, and get some alcohol to wash it down," I answer. "Brilliant plan," she acknowledges, "'Cause I'm pretty sure the only alcohol I have at home is beer, which isn't strong enough for me at the moment."

We head off into the room I was in with Angela earlier, I see her passed out on the couch. _**Good, I can't deal with that talk right now. **_I turn on her side, so if she wakes up puking from all the alcohol, she won't choke on her own bile. I take a gulp of the drink Roger gave me, which I realize is Jack and Coke. I then spend the rest of the night drinking, getting high, making out with Sarah, and at the end, passing out. _**Hopefully I remember this all when I wake up.**_

**Review, and you'll be the bomb-diggity. :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_"I don't want you, Bella,"_

I wake up screaming, then I groan from the noise. Why can't the Cullens just stop haunting my dreams? I look around to see Sarah, and a few unnamed people passed out, and Angela rubbing her head.

"Ugh, Bella, I'm suffering from a hangover here, can't you shut the fuck up?" she groans.

"So you're going to keep up that cussing then? Just come with me, we both need something to subdue our hangover-headaches," I reply.

We walk into the kitchen and I open the cupboard to find a bottle of aspirin and some cups. I set them down on the table and look for something to drink, I pull out a bottle of vodka. Angela groans.

"I can't handle any alcohol right now, can you just look for milk, or water, or something that won't make me puke?" she requests.

I place the vodka back in the fridge and pull out some milk. "Better," she comments. I pour her and I a glass, give us each 3 tablets and swallow.** _Haha, swallow._**

"So how'd you sleep?" she asks.

"Like I was in a coma, you?" I answer. _**Met this girl from Oklahoma, put that pussy in a coma.**_

"The same," she replies.

I chuckle, and she looks at me strangely. We stand in awkward silence for a while, and when I say awkward I mean **fucking torturously** **awkward.**

"So are we going to talk about it?" I ask.

"Well, you don't hate me, do you?" she asked.

_**No, and that's the scary part. **_"No, of course not, Ang, you're way too kind and wonderful to dislike," I reply. _**Kind and wonderful? I sound gay… Haha, okay, that was just a coincidence.**_

She walks closer to me, laughing. _**Yupp, kind and wonderful sounds idiotic, well at least it matches myself. Now she's going to say something along the lines of 'You may not hate me, but I hate you.' Just you watch.**_

"So, would you consider doing it again? You know, just so I can confirm you don't hate me, and that you liked it," she proposes, with a husky voice. _**Oh, fuck.**_

"I think that would be best, for proof, you know," I reply, surprisingly without stuttering. She pushes a piece of hair behind my ear, looking straight into my eyes, leaning in closer and closer. She pushes me against the counter and lightly touches my lips with hers, her chest pressed up to mine. Well fuck, I don't need to give a lot of details, the soft kissing turned rough, which turned into passionate making out, which turned into making out and lightly groping, which was… unfortunately interrupted by Sarah. "Oh yeah Bella, get some," she enthusiastically said, bumping into us on her way to the fridge. I looked over at Angela to see her cheeks turned scarlet. _**I thought it was my job to blush all the time.**_ Sarah grabbed the aspirin bottle from the table, dry swallowed two, then grabbed some Coco Puffs _**(yumm) **_and milkthen poured it into a bowl. I chuckled. "I love how we're just taking what's not ours," I comment. Sarah smiles.

"So, I see you two were in the heat of the moment, is that what you needed 'help'" she used air quotes, " with for last night, Bella?" she asked, her mouth stuffed. I sneak a look at Angela to see her looking confused, and out-of-the-loop. I'm going to keep it that way. "Yes, Sarah, it is," I reply, looking down. _**Although, I can remember the butterflies from you last night also. Or was that just the plain excitement and rush? Fuck, I have no idea. **_"Well, that's cool, need a ride home when I'm finished eating?" she asked. Either I'm hearing things or her voice wavered. "Sure, what about you Angela?" I asked. "I'm fine, I'm pretty sure I saw Jessica laying around somewhere, I can just find her and beg her for a ride, that way I have time to make up an excuse for my **illness**," she replied. "Okay, good, I'll talk to you later…?" I said in a questioning voice. "Sure, that'd be awesome," she replied, walking out of the kitchen door, hugging me first. I can hear Sarah making a fake gagging noise. I smile.

So Sarah finished her Coco Puffs, and then I was all like "I'm hungry now," and then she says, "Well you should've been eating something other than Angela, you fucking fucking dick face." She then proceeded to pull me out the front door and throw me into her Mustang. My ass hurts now. She picked up her mixer and said, "Oh my fucking god, I forgot about this, I still have it, yayyyy!!!" I then bopped her head and said, "You should've had a V8." Why I did that… I have no idea. But Sarah's hot, so it's all good. Wait, wasn't I just making out with Angela? Fuck me. I don't like hangovers, even after the aspirin. God damn hangover. I look up to see we were at the corner of my street, I have no idea how long we had been there. "My house is down this street, you know," I tell Sarah. She just looks at me, and starts kissing me out of nowhere. I kiss back, well because she has amazing skills. I think of Angela. _**Fuck it, we only made out, without any sign of commitment, I can do this. **_I pry Sarah's mouth open with my tongue, making out with her is pure bliss, I swear. She starts to pull my shirt off, then I pull off hers, our hands linger on each other's bodies, until. "Sarah, I can't go any farther than this," I inform her, interrupting the awesomeness. "Yeah, I know, sorry if I let it go to far, here take this," she commands, stuffing a small bag of marijuana in my face. "It's weed laced with lsd," she says. "Dude, you don't need to give me this," I reply. "Well, you don't seem over that break up you were talking about, and I figured that everyone needs a little pick me up now and then so… Voila," she says. "Thanks," I state, giving her a kiss, and getting out of the car. "See you." I say, while she's driving away. I walk down the street, hoping that Charlie isn't home, so I don't get yelled at.

**A/N: Ugh... I'm like suffering from writer's block right now, I know where I want to take this story, but I don't know how, you know? ...Well whatever... Review, please...**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It's Monday the 18th, in other words the weekend is over. Right now I'm in trigonometry, and I'm so unbearably bored, I used to love all things concerning math, now… not so much. Well, you probably want to know what happened when I got home, well Charlie yelled, **a lot.** It did not go well with my hangover. I convinced him that I wasn't at a party, that I was at the new girl's house, he believed me. Score. Sunday was mainly, uneventful, well except, I did find out that Mike sells drugs, he earned some brownie points. I mean that literally, he gave me some hash brownies, they were fucking spectacular. So we sat around listening to Sublime and Reel Big Fish and watching Scooby Doo episodes from the 60's. Although, I only ate them with him and him alone, so he tried fucking me, and then I socked him in the testicles.

He then dashed out of the room, trying to hide his tears, so I took the pan of brownies and left. They're now located in my backpack, same with the bag Sarah gave me on Saturday. I'm trying to decide which to do. Well, I'm leaning towards the brownies, 'cause dropping acid in school, I'm bound to get caught, (_**especially with how ditsy I am**_) and I do not want to get arrested by my own father. Okay, so yeah plan brownie is a go. Oh my gosh! Wonderful idea, I share the brownies with people, hehehe, that'd be awesome. I'll only give 'em if someone asks though… Whoa, haha weird I turn to my left to see Angela staring at me, I follow her eye site to my breasts. Well she must be high in order to be checking me out, I'm hideous. This class needs to end, fuck. I just want to eat my brownies and then hang out with Sarah in her Mustang. Oh! Yeah! I named the Mustang, he is now Horatio the Sex Addict, or just Horatio, whatever…. The clock… is moving… so **sloooooowwww. **Fuck it, I'm going to sleep.

The bell rings. "Ahh! Fuck!" I screech. I hear people chuckling. "Maybe you wouldn't be so alarmed if you stayed up in class, Miss Swan," the teacher said. _**Fuck you. **_I sigh and walk out of the classroom. I scratch at a cut on my wrist until it bleeds and head off to my next class. I sleep through all my classes, well except the forty minutes I talk to Angela in one of them. Afterward, when it's lunch time I just find the Cullen's old table, and pull the brownies out of my backpack, hoping Sarah and some other people, excluding Mike, will eat them with me. Although, until then, ipod time!

_She lives in a fairy tale, somewhere too far for us to find._

_Forgotten the taste and smell of a world she's once left behind._

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her._

_The angles are all wrong now. She's ripping wings off of butterflies._

_Keep your feet on the ground. When your head's in the clouds._

_Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole._

_To bury the castle, bury the castle._

_Well go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle._

_Bada Ba Bada Ba Bada!_

"BELLA!" I hear someone yell. I look up to see Sarah, looking all frustrated. _**Well, it's a good thing she got my attention, I was getting feelings I do not want to deal with from that song. **_"Give me one of those fucking brownies, I'm starving and I have no motherfucking lunch money!" she yells. I laugh and hand her one and take one for myself. We both take a big chunk out of the brownie. "Sweet baby Jesus, who made these?" she moans with delight. _**I'd like to make her moan like that, too. Oh, fuck.**_ "Haha, Mike Newton," I tell her, "Ahh, shit he probably put some fucking date rape drug in them, damn't," she whines. "No, actually, he made them with something better," I inform her. She gives me a knowing smirk. I see Jessica approach our table and she speaks up "Hey Bella, I was wondering if I could have some of those?" _**Oh, I thought you were trying to loose weight, prep bitch. **_I laugh lightly and hand her two, and she walks away all perky. "Oh my gosh, man, I cannot wait to see her in bio," Sarah says, grabbing another brownie. "Seriously, she seems like the obvious type that's oblivious to everything else," I agree. About four more people come asking for brownies, one of them being Ben. The bell rings and Sarah and I finish our brownies, I save two, leave, and head off to class.

In class, Jessica is making a complete ass of herself, she's already gotten detention for the week for "laughing at idiotic things, and not participating." Same with Ben, he just stares into space randomly then laughs out of nowhere when there's silence, which cause Jessica to laugh, which causes Sarah and I to make fun of her and laugh. Well, Sarah and I, get detention 'cause we keep making fun of her. Although, I already had a weeks detention from Friday, add a day for ditching, and a day for goofing off. That's a downer, but at least Sarah will be there most of the time. The rest of the class zooms by, filled with work, hysterical laughing, and the teacher yelling. I then discover Sarah is in my gym class, too, I didn't realize Friday, considering us ditching. The class plays basketball, and Sarah laughs at the countless times the ball hits me. She's quite in shape, I notice, her long legs are good for running and quite muscular and toned. I remember back to Saturday in the car to realize it's the same with her stomach. _**I guess she's just naturally gorgeous.**_ While I check her out, I don't notice the ball flying towards my head. **THUMP! **Oww, god damn floor, god damn ball, inflicting unneeded pain. I groan when I see people start to crowd around me. I get up and tell everyone I'm fine, I really don't need the attention. Sarah pats me on the back, laughing. _**Fuck, I hate balls. They keep on flying in my face! **_I laugh out loud at the accidental perverted joke. "Maybe she hit her head a bit too hard," Jessica says to Lauren. I laugh again, unabashed, and they look at me like I'm bonkers.

The bell rings and Sarah and I head off to Mr. Banner's class for detention. I scan the room to see Ben, Jessica, a wanna-be rebel or two, and Angela. "What are you doing here?" I ask her, curiously. "I received detention for not paying attention, and not turning in homework," she responds. "Well that's stupid, come sit next to me and Sarah, then," I command. She obliges. I notice Mr. Banner is reading a book, so I take the leftover brownies out of my backpack. I give one to Angela and tell her to eat it, and she looks at me strangely then takes a bite. She smiles, from the taste I assume. I take half of mine, then give the rest to Sarah. I pull out an Alternative Press magazine and drift away, after about thirty minutes I hear chuckling and whining to see Angela and Sarah playing a slap game. It's where you play rock, paper, scissors, and whoever loses gets slapped on the hand, and you play until someone gives up, I love that game. I look up at Mr. Banner to see him sleeping, and some drool coming from the corner of his mouth. _**Nice.**_

Sarah sees me out of the corner of her eye. "So, Bella, Mr. Fuckface is asleep, and you've never told me about that douche bag ex that made you all… forlorn," she says. _**God damn't.**_

"His name is Edward Cullen, he was a part of a big beautiful family, then his family had to leave for… somewhere… and it broke Bella's heart," Angela answers for me.

"Thanks, Ang," I say sarcastically. She nods, while flinching, and I notice her hand is pink from the game.

"So, what? He was a big part of your life, then?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah, first guy I fell in love with, actually, and well he said we were going to be together forever, then before he left, he said he didn't want me, didn't love me, his family didn't seem to care either, and he wanted me to, I don't know, stay safe," I tell them, looking down, tears threatening to spill.

"What a jackass, he really said that?" Angela asks indignantly.

"Ugh, yeah, he did," I respond, feeling a sharp pain in my chest.

"Aww, I'm sorry sweetie, if he ever comes back -and you ask us to - Angela and me will so kick his ass!" she yells. I laugh lightly, briefly think of how he easily he could kill them by raising a palm, but thank them regardless.

Mr. Banner then chooses to snort and yell "God damn kids, shut up, you only have fifteen minutes left!" Then he proceeds to pass out again.

"Fifteen minutes? Well I'm out then. You two wanna come?" I ask. Sarah turns to me and lets go of Angela's hand, nodding. "Oh, burn! You lost!" Angela yells, triumphantly. Sarah groans, "God damn't Bella, you distracted me." "Haha, hey, you were talking to me just fine before," I respond.

We grab our backpacks, whilst the other people look at us, and walk out the door. I call Charlie at the station and tell him I'll be hanging out with some friends. Sarah, Angela and I decide to go to the Port Angeles Mall, and we three crowd into Horatio the Sex Addict.

When we arrive at the mall we go into Hot Topic, and I buy an 'August Burns Red' band t-shirt and some others, Sarah buys a black, hot pink studded belt, and Angela buys a shirt with Chucky from Rugrats on it. We head to other stores like Zumies, Spencers, Journeys, Abercrombie, and some other stores filled with complete mother-fuckin' awesomeness. We go to the food court and get some pizza, and sit on a bench tripping people, checking girls and guys out and talking about random things like what makes us horny to Happy Tree Friends, to a discussion about water. Just drinking water, and it went on for about fifty minutes. That takes skill. We stuff our very few items into my backpack and walk outside, and decide to roam around to the back of the mall. We sit down at a relatively empty spot, and start conversing. _**Conversing is a gay word. Ahahaha.**_

"Okay, what did you guys put in those brownies? Because I was happy **right** after I ate one, and I usually don't get sugar high," she says.

"Ahaha, ahaha, well, I didn't make 'em, Mike did, and he put a little special ingredient called hash in them," I inform her, smiling, Sarah and I ready to burst out laughing.

She does a facepalm and shakes her head. "God damn't Bella… I… You're a dick," she says angrily.

"Hey, I apologize, it was very inconsiderate of me to not inform you ahead of time that you would get majorly happy from eating the brownies, but you have to admit, the giddiness made it worth while."

"Well, yeah, but still, I was planning on being straight edge!" she yells jokingly.

Sarah and I bust out laughing. Ahh, that's going to be an inside joke. Haha.

"So… would you want weed… laced with lsd?" I ask, directed towards Angela.

"Well… we are at back of the mall… nothing dangerous is around just in case we have a bad trip, well except a brick wall and the dumpster about fifty yards away from us and possibly any rapists or murderers around, but I don't know, have you ever had a bad trip, Sarah?" Angela responds. _**She's actually considering it? Gosh, how bad am I corrupting her?**_

"Ohhh yeah, trust me, it is terrible, I… I don't even want to talk about it, but the good trips, well, to say the least, are paradise," she answers. _**Should I or should I not do this?**_

"Well, I'm willing to take the risk, do you have it with you Bella?" Angela asks expectantly.

_**Well, there's no time like the present. **_"Yeah, in my backpack," I tell them.

What happens afterwards, is complicated to tell. We have quite a few hallucinations, many of them talking animals, our favorite being the flying pink elephants. There are moments when I can swear I'm reading their thoughts, it's amazing, but scary. I see a spider on my hand, and bash my hand against the wall, I don't feel pain and yet I can see the vivid red blood run down my hand, I look over my shoulder to see Angela and Sarah gazing at my hand. Angela takes my hand to her mouth and lightly pecks and licks the wound, then kisses Sarah. I look down again at my hand, not minding the display, and see how from the different angles you can see a reflection of the sun from my blood. We all focus so much on the wound, and the time passes by so fast. I have a hard time recalling where I am, until I look up, to see the stars, and no more of the rare sun. There are so many of them, and they are so detailed, I feel as if it is from my temporarily enhanced vision. I decide somewhere in my head that I should sleep, so I kiss the already sleeping Angela and Sarah on their temples, use one of their bodies as a cushion, and drift away to unconsciousness.

A/N: Wonderful? Terrible? You can tell me what you thought, in a review. :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own nothin'.

Iwakeupscreaming, as usual and look at thesurroundingarea.SarahandAngela are still asleep._**Fuck, we fell asleep at the back of the mall.** _I check my phone, it's 10:45 am. Shit, and I have 22 missed calls! Charlie is going to kill me… I shake the two girls awake and tell them to check if they have any missed calls from their parents.

"My parents don't care, as long as they don't get a call from the police, so I'm fine," Sarah says.

"Fuck, why do parents have to ruin everything? I have 30 missed calls!" Angela yells. "Here I am thinking I'll wake up from a wonderful night and get to possibly have a three… ugh err umm… ugh never mind."

I try so hard, but I can't contain my laughter. Sarah joins in soon, and eventually Angela, too.

"That was a great save, Angela," I say smirking.

"… So was that a no to the threesome idea? 'Cause I'm **very** horny right now," Angela says. I cross my legs trying to get rid of the feeling and not lose control, sexually.

"Angela, as very, **very**, tempting that is, I know you and Bella are both virgins, and if we have a threesome, I think it'd be best in a bed… or a forest… or a rooftop… or somewhere else, you know, completely awesome, 'cause well I didn't get much of a chance to have a great first time, so you two should," she says, her voice full of emotion, looking us both in the eyes.

_**Aww, I hate lovey-dovey shit ever since Edward, but that was so… heartfelt, and cute.**_

I grin broadly and give Sarah a chaste kiss on the lips. I pick up my backpack, and us three then walk to Horatio in a comfortable silence.

"Okay, now getting over my weakness of heart, who the fuck wants some vodka and Red Bull? 'Cause I would love to drink some of that in detention, or in class, who cares? I want my drink," Sarah rants. "And I'm driving so I definitely am going to get it." I laugh lightly at her antics.

"I'm up for it, it will help me stay up, not worry, **and** be happy," I say. _**Don't worry, be happy, 'cause every little thing, is gonna be alright.**_

"I'm up for it too, but do you think me Bella should ditch before detention, or go through with it?" Angela asks.

"Definitely before, that way you get more detention for ditching, hence more time with me, and then we'll just find ways to get more detention, until you two are out of trouble, or one of us gets suspended for getting into so much fucking trouble…" Sarah answers.

"Brilliant plan," I tell her smiling… like a dumbass.

"I know, because I'm so fucking brilliant like that," she boasts, grinning.

So at the convenient store I grab 2 big cans of Red Bull, some plain Smirnoff, and two of those bottles with zippy cover. We got the zippy cover so 1 the teachers won't go all pissy pants on us, and 2 no one will see what we're drinking. When we get to school it's one period till lunch, and I have that class with Angela, so we share our special drink, probably while Sarah's drinking in English. "Angela, the answer?" the teacher asks. "Ughh err umm ehh, what?" "Since you can't pay attention, I think a week in detention will teach you," the teacher responds, thinking he's so clever. He goes back to teaching and I say to Angela, "Yay! More detention! Now I need to do something…." I say. I got it! I got it! I burp… **loud**… like everyone is looking at me like I'm Godzilla. I then bust out laughing. Ahh, that deserved some points or something. "Bella, detention for you also!" the teacher yells, just as the lunch bell rings. Yay! That means I get… 11 more days of detention! What now biznatch?!? Hmm, never thought I'd be joyful over detention. It's probably the alcohol, mainly.

Angela and I make our way to the lunchroom, when someone pulls on our wrists. I whine slightly at the pain, but the kiss on my lips makes the pain lessen. Sarah, **(obviously)** pulls away and kisses Angela. Angela looks over me and says something about "making it even" and kisses me. _**This is the best start of a relationship - or whatever this is - ever.**_ "Okay, so 'm runnin' low on m' drink," Sarah says, she then shakes the other bottle. "And you two are tooo, and I need **more**, so let's go to m' carrrrr," she slurs. Angela and I laugh lightly. We head out to Horatio, mix up our refills, and share a chug of each bottle. Okay, fuck, I'm a little light-headed. We transport all the way to the caf, and I get a green apple. Angela sits down across from me eating a muffin, and has another in her other hand. Sarah slams her tray down, eating some pizza. "Jesus Fuck, Bella! Don't go all anorexic on me," she shouts. "Hey hey, no need to yell, I'm just not that hungry," I say. "Okay I'm sorry, I just got worried, don't become an annie, okay?" I laugh in response, and she gives me a hug. I see Angela looking a little left out and jealous so I add her to the hug and kiss her forehead.

We finish up our lunch and Sarah and I head off to bio while Angie heads off to… somewhere. We get even more wasted, and we do the worksheets we get, just with chicken scratch handwriting. "Okay, if I ask for another drink, cut me off, 'cause if my dad sees me drunk, he's gonna be **so** pissed off," I tell. She then laughs, tells me to "shut the fuck up" and makes me take the last big gulp of special Red Bull. "Thank you, wait, not thank you, fuck you, god damn't, haha this is fun," I ramble, then smile like the uneducated dumb ass I am… I hate myself… We fool around for the rest of the class, play the slap game, and listen to music on my ipod.

When the bell rings for last period, I ask her if she can just take me home, 'cause school is boring as fuck. "Aww, but who's going to check me out during PE?" she asks. My cheeks then turn as red as a tomato. She laughs, pulls out her keys and heads outside. Just as we sit down in her car, her cell rings. When she's done she opens the car door and says "We got to go get Ang, she's in the bathroom puking," she says, looking down. _**She needs to stop doing that, then I can't look at her beautiful face. **_We go to the nearest girls bathroom and hear puking in one of the stalls. I knock on it, and Angela opens the door. I hold her hair back, and Sarah rubs her back. When she's done I help her up and hand her a piece of gum. "Thanks," she mutters. I then kiss her, it tastes a bit pukey, but she smiles, indicating it helped. We then walk slowly out to Horatio. "Wait, Sarah do you think your good enough to drive?" I worriedly inquire. "Well, seeing Angela puke kind of sobered me up for the time being," she informs me. So we head off to Angie's. When we arrive, we both kiss her on the cheek. "Good luck, I hope you don't get punished too bad," I say. She smiles, nods, and waves goodbye to us. Sarah drives farther east off to my house, then pulls in front of my house, and we kiss. "Okay dude, we really need to have a repeat of last night, it was amazing," she tells me. "I know, definitely, if I can, wish me luck…?" "Luck," she states. "See you, Mackey," I say. "Bye Swan," she responds, speeding off. I slowly stroll into the house, making up an excuse. I open the door, and am immediately assaulted with screeching. "Where the fuck were you last night? I called you about fifty times!" Charlie yells, the vain in his neck looking like it's about to explode. "'m sorry, we were at the mall, then we went over to Sarah's house, and we passed out, and we were late s' we rushed to school, and m' phone was dead, so…" _**How bad was that?**_ "Okay_, _fine, but you're grounded for three weeks, you have to come straight home, and charge your phone more often," he says, restraining himself. "Well, after detention," I say. He looks like he's about to yell again. "I got it for being late, that's it," I lie. "Fine, now go to your room, and no television or whatever," he says. "Kay, Ch-dad," I say kissing his cheek. He blushes and heads off to the kitchen, for a beer I'm guessing. I walk upstairs, and fall on the bed, and turn on my ipod. Fuck, I'm spoiled when it comes to fun lately. I yawn, exhausted, and eventually fall asleep listening to Mayday Parade.

A/N: Review, please. :-)


	8. Chapter Motherfucking 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my ideas, and Sarah and Roger. Fucking, yay! Ahaha, I'm lame. Read on.

I spend the next three weeks with Angela and Sarah, drinking, getting high, in detention, sneaking out when Charlie is asleep, making out, each time getting closer and closer to finally losing my virginity. I'm quite impatient about it. Our relationship has progressed significantly though, emotionally, physically, basically in all aspects. We just get along so well, and we don't hold one another back. It's great. Oh! And I called Roger finally, get this, his name is actually Roger! Astounding, huh? Anyways, he's now my drug dealer, and he always has the dankest weed, and he's introduced me to cocaine. Sarah and I have done it together once, she doesn't want me to get hooked though. When we asked Angela if she wanted to join us she yelled "Hell no! I only do things from the ground!" It was hilarious. I then proceeded to tell her cocaine is from the coca plant, she just took my weed and left, good thing was she wasn't truly angry. Cocaine's good, okay, terrible adjective, cocaine is completely and utterly amazing, but I make Roger cut me off to a certain extent, even though it's hard to listen sometimes. Yeah… But back to Roger, him and me are like buddies now, even when we're not high, we share the same interests, like our love for classical, for example Beethoven, our 70's pop culture talks. He's a pretty cool guy.

I'm starting to replace cutting with Sarah and Angela, well them and drugs. I still do it, but I figure those two won't judge me as much because they too, do drugs. They're my new leverage, I guess you could say. They're patching up the hole where my heart should be. It's been a month since I met Sarah, (it's now February) and since I saw Angela in a different light, they've really changed my life, I just hope they don't leave if the going gets tough.

Well moving on, today's Saturday and Charlie's spending the weekend with Billy, and Sarah and I already proposed having a party here. I've already pushed the couch against the wall for more room to dance and cleaned house, even though I'll have to do to it again tomorrow, but I'm willing to. It's about 1:00 pm, Mackey and Ang are coming in a few minutes, Roger will be arriving in an hour or so, then the other people will be coming probably an hour after that. I hear the door slam downstairs and hear Sarah yelling "We're here, biznatch!" I run down the stairs, tripping on the last step, and feel **warm** arms catching me. "You're really lucky you have people to catch you when you fall, Bells," Angie says, setting me upright. I smile and kiss her lovingly on the lips. "Okay, what the fuck? There's no love for me…? I haven't seen you in **forever**," Sarah complains. "You saw me all last night, and when you dropped me off at three am," I pronounce, kissing her softly. I then take in their appearance, and see them both wearing high heels, and a shirts being ersatz dresses. _**Thank you for leaving, Edward.**_ "Okay, so I bought Jack Daniels, Smirnoff, some wine, and Bud Light, what about you guys?" I say. "Dude, who the fuck buys wine for a teenage party?" Mackey asks rhetorically, then Angela puts her hand over Mackey's mouth. "We bought peanut butter, whip cream, for eating and inhaling, there's a keg in Horatio's trunk-" Angela starts. "Who the fuck is Horatio, and what type of junk does he have in his trunk?" Sarah questions. We bust up laughing. "Horatio is what Bells named your car," Angela informs her, trying to stifle her laugh. "You smoke too much weed," Sarah tells me. "Okayyyyy, now back to what I was saying, we also got some food for people and their munchies or whatever, some mixing shit to make margaritas, and The Weed Bowl," Angela informs me. Just in case your wondering, The Weed Bowl is something we - Angela, Sarah, and I - own and use just in case someone runs out of weed, and in this case, everyone can get complimentary bags of weed for the party, fucking yay!

We all sit down on the couch and I turn on the TV, look at the Guide (I got Dish Network), and decide to watch some reruns of South of Nowhere. It's a rare occasion they air this show, they're usually all up-tight and loose assholey about it. Dickwads. Ouch, Dickwad reminds me of Dickward, which makes me feel like an emo. Stupid Dickward. Hey, I know what can make me feeling better, making out! I then choose to do so with Angela, for like seven minutes, non-stop, we're good, I know. I pull away and Sarah crashes her lips in to mine, forcing her tongue in my mouth, I moan, and notice Angela sucking at Sarah's neck. Fuck, I want to fuck so bad! Just as I start to pull of Angie's shirt, Roger busts through the front door. _**I swear people are incapable of using a doorbell.**_ "Get a room!," he yells. "We are in a room, you fucking retard!" I growl, pissed off. "Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry, but I come barring gifts, so it's all good," he says, kissing my cheek. I sigh. "What'd you get?" I ask. "I brought some Mary Jane, and this stuff is good, it makes everything all wavy and shit, I brought a little E" - he shows me some green pills with a transformer-looking robot design, and some rainbow decorated ones - "and some cocaine" - I see Angela grimace - "good thing I brought so much drugs, I'm definitely getting paid, and laid tonight," he says, chuckling. "Thanks, man, I'm glad, my party will now be stupendous," I respond. I then look at what he's wearing, a Led Zeppelin t shirt, ripped jeans, a white studded belt, DC skater shoes, and the black Stoner Beanie I got him. He wears his Stoner Beanie whenever he's high, or about to be. It's grool. Great and cool, FYI. "Why do you like him? He's terrible human being." _**What the fuck was that? What the fucking fuck was that? Who was that? Well, I know it was Edward. But still, I'm not high, and I know Edwards not here. Awe, shit. I really hope I'm not going insane. **_"I need a cigarette," I say, walking out the front door abruptly. "You're stressed so you go smoke, smart. Didn't you promise not to be reckless?" _**Didn't you promise you'd leave me the fuck alone?**_ No response came. Praise the… whatever. I pull a cig and a lighter out of my back pocket and light up. Relief and light-headedness ensues. Maybe this is a sign, maybe he's coming back. I hope not, I cannot deal with Dickward. I'll go into a rage blackout, then I'll punch him, and I'll break my hand, and then I won't be able to write or anything. That wouldn't be so terrible, but still.

Until then, or never, hopefully, I have a party that's starting soon. And hopefully a night where I lose my virginity. Very **very** hopefully.

A/N: Sorry for not updating as often. Review please.


	9. This Is Fuckery

I'm sooo sorry to anyone who is reading this story. I got in hella trouble at school, and I'm grounded for a week or so. And _one_ of my punishments is no writing anything non-school related. But, on the bright side I can write in class. Well, again I'm truly, really sorry. See you soon…?


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: If you don't want to read a not-that-detailed sex scene, skip paragraph 2. Underline quotes are Bella's imaginary Edward… Yeah, and I'm back (obviously)! Mainly because my detention is over and done with… ugh yeah… OH, and I'd like to thank anyone who has reviewed, favorited, or put this story on their alert list… Well I'm going to shut up now, so read on.**

I'm getting laid tonight, I just know it, okay, wait, Angela wants me to call it "making love", but anyways, I mean Sarah has been giving Angie and I signs all night. For this reason, Angela and I decided to only drink a little bit and no getting high (maybe tomorrow), we do not want to be intoxicated for this. It's about 10:30 right now, and I'm dancing with Roger to 'Circle Circle Dot Dot'. I've gotten better at dancing, and grinding, mainly thanks to Sarah. Roger and I dance for a few more songs, and I go get a beer. "How about we go find Angela and head up to your room?" Sarah whispers huskily in my hear. I nod and turn around and kiss her. We find Angela talking to Jessica and I pull on her hand and give her a look. She then politely excuses herself from the conversation.

I practically bounce upstairs and trip on the second to last step. Sarah and Angela make fun of me, which causes me to blush relentlessly. I recover and gingerly walk to my room, while they follow behind smirking. I hold the door open and close it behind them. This sounds like a play by play, but whatever. Sarah gently pushes Angela and I onto the bed. She starts kissing Angela and motions for me to come closer. I start rubbing her belly sensually, while sucking on Angela's neck. We remain that way for a while, until I whimper for attention. Angela practically rips my shirt and starts kissing and licking my stomach while I french kiss Sarah. I get sick of being pampered, (surprisingly) and I quickly lift Angela's shirt and blue lace bra overhead and start kneading her nipples, while she sucks on Sarah's breast. After rotating quite a bit, and exploring each others bodies more, we discard the rest of our clothes. Sarah, the oh so helpful one, guides us to all the right places, best of all the clit. We decide to use one finger each, Sarah and I on Angela, vice versa, vice versa. It's a very tight fit, but it's heaven nonetheless, despite Angela and I lightly bleeding. Eventually, our muscles contract, and we orgasm simultaneously. We recover, and go for some other rounds, I pass out from exhaustion soon afterwards.

The next morning I wake up to find a gorgeous, naked Angela, and a missing Sarah. I kiss Angela's shoulder, put on a big white ripped t-shirt, and a pair of Roger's boxers (_**how they got in here, I don't know**_), and go search for Sarah. I walk to the bathroom, just to see people passed out near the toilet, but no Sarah. I search for her in the jampacked living room, nada. I turn around to the kitchen and see her making some coffee. Yay.

"Good Mornin', want some coffee?" Sarah asks, her face glowing. The words chirpy and afterglow come to mind.

"Sure," I chuckle out, pulling the half and half out of the fridge.

"Eww, half and half, really?"

"Let me guess, you like your coffee black,"

"Yepp, just like my soul,"

"Eww, that reminded me of that dreadful song 'Beautiful Soul'," I say.

"Jesse McCartney? Really? Wow, Bella,"

"Oh, shut up, you're the fake bad ass who knows who he is,"

"Shut your mother,"

"You mean my mouth?"

"Well, your mouth sure wasn't shut last night," she teases.

And cue the blush. "You know last night was pretty mother fucking amazing," she comments. "I know, better than I expected," I agree. "You're welcome, for me being a goddess in bed I mean, and you and Angela were superb first-timers, way better than some, but those were guys, so," she trails off. "Thanks, that's great to hear, what time is it, though?" I inquire. "Umm, 10:00 am," she answers, taking a gulp of her coffee. "Fuck!" I exclaim. "What?" she asks worriedly. "Can you stay and help me clean… and kick some of the people out?" I ask. "This is what you get for hosting a party." _**Ugh, I thought you were gone.**_ "Sure, HEY EVERYONE, BELLA'S DAD, THE CHIEF OF POLICE IS COMING HOME SOON, SO LEAVE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!" Sarah yells. Everyone then scurries out, some naked, I notice. "See, aren't I so helpful?" she asks, in that adorable voice of hers. "Of course," I coo, kissing her on the lips. "'Ey! What the bloody hell? Those are **my** boxers!" Roger yells, obviously drunk. 'Cause whenever he's drunk his English accent comes out, yeah, he's originally from Britain. "I'll return 'em later," I promise. "Whatever, where's the loo again? I need to piss like a pregnant lady," he complains. "That's attractive, it's upstairs, the first door on the left," I tell him. He then runs upstairs. "Okay, now time to clean up this fuckery," I state, just as Angela is walking downstairs, rubbing her eyes. And again, the word adorable comes to mind. "Shit, I'm so exhausted," she says, with a proud tone to her voice. Sarah then comments, "Hmm, I wonder why, well not to disturb you sexy, but we gots to help clean for Hells Be-" "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" some naked guy screams running down the stairs. Roger then strolls down laughing hysterically. "Roger, I know you're bi, but please don't hit on straight wimpy guys in my house," I command. "Hey, hey, I didn't hit on him, I went up to the loo to piss, and he was jacking off on the rug moaning someone's name, and I told him to move so I could get to the shit hole, and he didn't so I pissed on him," he replies, laughing his ass off. "That's just… I need to wash that rug," I say, picking up cans and other messes on the floor, while Sarah just laughs at Roger's explanation. "Okay, well I'm going to go," he says, picking his keys up off the counter. "Dude, your still 'bloody' drunk, just sleep in my room or something," I command. "Ugh fine, fine, so bossy, aren't you supposed to be happy after sex?," he comments. Now cue the blush. "Yay, some proof of happiness… or whatever emotion that was, I'm not an empath, well anyways, sleepy sleep time!" he says, dashing up the stairs.

It takes us about an hour to clean the house, when finished, I plop myself on the couch, exhausted. "It's Sunday right?" Angela asks. "Yeah, back to school tomorrow, fuck," Sarah answers. "Well we can go to the back of the mall again, except this time with coke!" I exclaim. "No," "Sure!" _**I think you can guess who said what. **_"Okay, on second thought, no thanks," Sarah says. "Ah, fuckery," I state. I look around, as if something will come to me randomly, and luck seems to be on my side. "Oh m' god, we still have some bags in the weed bowl, which I need to hide," I say. "How about we head over to my house and smoke some bowls there?" Sarah proposes. Roger then takes this moment to enter the room, saying he wants to go, and he'll bring some of his special weed. "Umm, well I'm up for it," Angela says. "Same here," I answer. "Okay then, awesome, I'm going to go start up 'Horatio'" says Sarah mockingly. We change into different clothes and head off to Sarah's house, well mansion, while Roger follows in his "lame attempt at being a gangster" SUV.

When we arrive at Sarah's house it's vacant, which is great, 'cause her mother hates me. Well, it's because one night Sarah and me were drinking and snorting cocaine, and her stepmother came home (which is a rare occurrence). She started beating the fuck out of me, and screaming like a banshee. Sarah pulled her off, punched her in the face, and pushed her out the room. She locked the door, and we decided to jump out the window and leave. It was crazy, I felt so guilty, although we were high so I quickly recuperated. "Now isn't that something to be proud of, Bella." _**You disconcert me. **_"Bella, get out of the car!" Roger whines impatiently, putting on his Stoner Beanie. "Okay, okay, sorry," I respond, stumbling out of the car. We enter the house and head up the winding staircase to Sarah's room. "New posters," I comment. "Ugh, of terrible, irritable bands, what happened to you liking classical?" _**I do, and I also have a wider selection of music than you. **_"Yeah, No Doubt, Rancid, Operation Ivy, The Devil Wears Prada," she says back. _**I love those bands.**_ "Hey! You guys, I brought a clear sneak-a-toke, want to try?" Angela offers. "Sure, I've never used one," I respond. "They are amazing!" she squeals excitedly. "Okay then, go ahead," I say. Roger swipes the sneak-a-toke away from Angie. "Me first, it's my weed," he says, proceeding to light the bong. We pass around the doobage for a while and then decide to watch that one Tom Hanks movie, Big. "Haha, what a pedophile, she's going to fuck a thirteen year old," I comment, laughing hysterically. "Am I the only one that sees her breasts swaying from side to side?" Angela asks. "It's the weed you guys, it makes things wavy!" Roger yells. "No, I swear it's like this one terrible attempt at a horror film I saw, and one chick had these vampire boobs, that like, sucked people's blood," Angela comments. We then all bust out laughing. "What the fuck? Who would make such a stupid movie? And why the fuck would you watch it?" Mackey asks. "I, haha, I don't know, I was bored," Angie asks.

Angela, Roger, and Sarah decide to go back to watching the movie. I take the moment of distraction to go outside on the balcony. I trip over the rug, then look under that, I look under the lounging chairs and the coffee table, just to let you know, I'm looking for my ipod, but everything is moving, and it's too hard to find it.

"Hey, you looking for this?"

I turn around to see Sarah holding my ipod. "Thank you, you're my savior," I say, engulfing her in a bear hug. "Ha, I know," she says, pulling away and kissing me. "She's only kissing you because she's intoxicated." I ignore the voice and kiss her harder. "Mmm, okay feisty, how about we go back inside," she proposes. I refuse by nibbling at her neck. "Or-or lets stay out here for a while," she says shakily. We stay out there for, well I don't how long, it's hard to keep time when everything is blissful. I put back on my shirt and say "Oh kay, lets go back inside to Angela and Roger." "But… I… we… God damn't Bella, you and Angie owe me," Sarah grumbles. We head back inside to see Tom Hanks character in front of the Zoltar machine. I just sit down and stare at the wall, listening to My Dick by Mickey Avalon, trying to drown out the voice that is literally driving me crazy. When the song is over I start laughing at everything in the song, yes, my reactions are late. Why do you think I trip all the time? I pull out my headphones and turn to the TV to see the credits rolling, I look at Sarah and Roger playing Scorpion, Roger looking near tears, and Angela staring into space. I stroll over to Angela (not distracting her from the game) and start kissing her. Why? Because I have nothing better to do, and she's mind-blowing. Yup, she blows my mind. Heh, heh.

I stay at Sarah's house longer, but eventually the high wears off, and I think about heading home to make Charlie dinner. "Hey, Roger, you should **so** give me a ride home," I recommend.

"Meh, fine, but guess what you owe me."

"What?"

"A sex tape of you and your girlfriends."

"Haha, sure Rogey, sure."

"Yes!" _**Wow, the dumbass thinks I'm serious.**_

I give Sarah a goodbye make out session, so does Angela, and Angie, Roger, and I get in the car. We drop off Angie, and Roger almost drools at our goodbyes. "Damn Bella, you're like my sister, but this is hot… Okay, I sound incest, pervy, and gross, but I'm not taking that back," he says. We then drive off to my house. "Why do you have the house pretty much farthest from Port Angeles?" he asks. "I don't," I respond. "Abandoned houses don't count, but whatever, give me a hug!" he yells. I give him a big ol' bear hug and head inside.

I go inside and search the kitchen for something to cook. I decide to just get out some Prego, roll some meatballs and boil some noodles. Yup, easiest meal to cook, spaghetti. Charlie comes home just as I put olive oil into the boiling water. "Hey, how was your weekend?" he asks, you know, the bare minimum. "It was good, I hung out with Sarah and Angela, catch any fish?" Again, the bare minimum. "Yeah… thanks for the spaghetti," he responds. "No problem," I say strolling up the stairs.

I walk to the bathroom, open up the drawer and pull out a razor. I need this so bad, why the fuck do I have Edward's voice in my head? I drag the razor across my skin, pressing hard, the relief hits me. And there's no onslaught of Edward's complaining, just my safe haven. I kiss the razor and put my jacket over the wound, I don't even care if I bleed through. I walk into my room, it's hella fucking cold. _**Oh my fucking god, why is the window open?**_ I run to it and slam it shut. I pace around the room pondering, my thoughts all wander back to Dickward… I can't take it, so I go back to the bathroom for my razor. I fall asleep bleeding on the sheets, peaceful.

Another A/N: If I don't update soon, it's because I'm losing inspiration… for a majority of things… But I'll try to get you something soon… Oh, and reviews, flames, and anything in between are appreciated.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: I profusely apologize, I'm a bitch, I know, I'm sorry for not updating. I've revised and rewritten this chapter quite a bit. And this isn't necessarily the best one, and it may be too much to ask, but can you review? Again, I apologize, life has just been very frantic lately... Uhh... Read on.

The next day Sarah pulls up in Horatio, Angela sitting next to her. We go through the routine hello kisses (yes, I am one of those stupid lovey-dovey gay ass couple people) and Sarah drives off. The drive is uneventful, because well, it's Forks, I mean c'mon this place is boring as the introduction of The Slippery Slope and all that science shit. My mind wanders off to last night, and I itch my wrist. I'm so glad I'm not senseless when it comes to cutting, I put cover up over my scars and wear jackets, which isn't suspicious in Forks. Out of boredom, and habit, I pull a cigarette out of my back pocket and light it up with my amazingly designed dragon lighter. By the time we see the school I'm on my second cig, Sarah turns into the parking lot and that's when I see it.

That damned Volvo. With that stupid fucking Dickward standing in front of it. "Oh-oh my shitting holy fuck balls, someone rescue me," I panic. "Umm, what died in your ass?" Sarah asks worried. "It's her stupid piece of shit ex!" Angela yells angrily, and I see Edward eyebrows rise in awe. No doubt about Angie's cussing, or the cigarette I'm inhaling like it's oxygen. Sarah unbuckles her seat belt hurriedly, "I'm going to kick his ass!" Angela agrees, "I'm joining!" I grab their wrists, "No," I protest. "C'mon Bells, I used to get in a hell a lot of fights at my last school, I can take his pansy ass!" she says. _**If he were human, maybe. **_"And I may be a nerd, but I do work out!" Angela says. I chuckle inwardly at that argument. "You guys, just, let me talk to him, and ask him why he's here," I tell them. Acting cool, when in reality I'm freaking out on the inside. "Fine, but if you start crying there's going to be a fight," Sarah warns. I stroll towards him, seeing his face etched in anger and confusion. And of course my relentless tripping skills have to come into play, so I fall into his fucking arms. Cliché, huh? "Well, it's nice to see some things never change," Edward chuckles pained, in his velvety voice. I don't know whether I should kiss him, punch him, or put up the bitch mood he deserves. Bitch choice seems wisest. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask, enraged. "Although, some things change, I need to talk to you about… Alice's vision," he says, gulping. _**Why couldn't Alice be here? I'm mad at her for being a terrible best friend and abandoning me, but really, why him? **_"No, you don't," I respond. "You promised you wouldn't do anything reckless," he says. "And you promised you wouldn't come back!" I scream, noticing a few of the preps looking, waiting for their gossip of the day. If I can't punch him, I'm beating the preps up I decide, and start walking towards them. Edward grabs my wrist and growls out, "Alice can still foresee the future, and I can still read minds, and you are not going to get suspended over that unimportant adolescent crowd, when you're upset with me." _**Upset? That's a god damned understatement.**_

"Where's Alice?" I breath out.

"In the car."

"Too much of a coward to come out?" _**Of the closet, okay, now is not the time.**_

"Your mind keeps changing, she doesn't know what you seeing her will do to your emotions."

"My emotions don't mean much to the Cullens. Alice, can you get out here?"

The second I finish my sentence that little pixie (who I'm still mad at), practically slams into me and envelopes me in a hug. "Oh my gosh I missed you so much, and I know you probably loathe me, I'd loathe me too, well I'd hate Edward more though, but still I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you in any way and-"

"Alice! It's okay, well not really, not even close, but I missed you too, so much…" the weak me responds. _**Ahh, fuck I better not turn into putty in their hands again, I'm independent, and I don't need them. Haha, I sound like I'm making a new identity. Fuck you bitches I'm Sasha Fierce.**_

Edward takes this time to ruin a moment."Enough of this, Bella, why would you start doing drugs and **harming **yourself? I know you, you're not stupid, but your actions…"

"Oh gosh, fuck you, you don't have the right to criticize me, especially after you left me, with no concern for my feelings and informing me you don't fucking love me!!" I yell.

"I lied, Bella! I lied and you so easily believed me, I-I left to protect you!"

"I believed you because I foolishly loved you, and was wrapped around your fucking finger! And it doesn't matter now, you aren't important to me anymore."

"I-I may not be important, but-but just, at least let me fix you, I care about you, I love you… You're slowly killing yourself, Bella and descending into… darkness." _**Oh god, it sounds like he's been reading **__**The Fall of the House of Usher**__**.**_

"I don't need to be fixed, and besides, we're all gonna die some day anyways, why don't I just make it quicker?" I ask rhetorically in a smart ass manner, backing away, on my way to Sarah and Angela. _**Oh my shit, that was fucking hard… I don't love him. I really don't… Two people own my heart. The most beautiful girls in the world… He had his chance. I'll always have feelings for him, unfortunately, but he's a fucking douche, and it's not enough.**_


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own/ didn't create Twilight, Ladies of the White House, The OC, Jennifer's Body, Dynasty Warriors, Nicki Minaj (I wish), fruit roll-ups, Nitrous Monster, Powerpuff Girls, and the bands I mentioned.. I'm just borrowing all of it and will have it all back by curfew. But I do own that fruit-roll up moment, Sarah, Roger, and well, the shit I made up. So there's no stealing that. 8) That was a creepy smiley. Sorry, sorry, read on.

"No, it's freaking ridiculous, I mean for example, The OC, whenever they freaking play Dynasty Warriors against each other there's only one warrior on the screen and it pisses my ass off!" I yell. I'm talking to Angela and Alice in trigonometry.

Yes, Alice, out of the two Cullens here shes the one with the cunt, she's worthy, haha. We're debating video games, and I'm fucking exhausted. Edward is taking his toll on me and I'm only in first period, before class he kept on fucking spewing out nonsense like, "You could've at least chosen a noble **man**, hell any man, this is just disconcerting." I was incredibly naïve to ever compare him to a Greek god. Homophobic ass, apparently being on Earth for more than a century hasn't made his preference change. I now cringe at the thought that I pretty much dated my deceased great-grandfather, haha. I know I'm not funny, fuck you. Wait…. Who are you?

"Bella please, for once in a month, will you please silence yourself, we only have two minutes of trig left," the teach says.

"No, I'm afraid I'm on my 'once a month' and talking alleviates my agonizing pain," I respond.

"Bella!" he yells.

"Pssh, I don't need no more edge-you-cay-shun anyways," I mumble.

"Gosh, Bell, if you talk like that we really do need to learn ya'," Alice replies in a southern slur. Which in turn, causes Angela and me to chuckle, it's a good thing Jasper isn't the psychic, I have a feeling he'd be offended.

"God, it's fucking hotter than Nicki Minaj in here, I'm freakin' delighted we're switching classes soon," I say with fervor.

"I can't tell, obviously," Alice responds.

"How the hell can you not?" Angela questions. Alice and I smile knowingly. The bell rings and I sing along with it. "Bella, please stop!" the teacher screeches.

I walk out of the class laughing and go to the library, because it's free period for me. I curse myself, seeing Dickward. One of the only classes where Angela and Sarah are absent for and he just happens to be here. That's a major coincidence. I grab _Ladies of the White House_ off the bookshelf, pop in my headphones and begin listening to A Smile From The Trenches. I then sit down at the farthest table possible, just to put him through some well-deserved derision. Thirty minutes pass and he's still staring at me longingly, so I steal a book from the kid next to me and throw it directly at Edward's face. I start to laugh hysterically while Edward's fuming, and he's putting his head back from his shock, unintentionally making a double chin. Gosh, and he's too much of a coward to stand up for himself. Oh, the reason I threw it so well, Sarah. She really loves football, so she's been relentless with teaching me and Angela stuff about football, despite Angela hating most sports, and me tripping all the fucking time, she's better than any PE teacher I've had. I start to get bored of reading about Mrs. James Monroe and decide to listen to some older music. Don't think Beethoven; think Captain and Tennille, Rod Stewart, Fleetwood Mac, Tupac, haha, name dropper there, huh? I drift off wishing that I was in the same class as Mackey and Ang right now and before I know it, the bell is ringing. Although, unfortunately, it's not a class with either of them, so I still don't get any lesbigay time. That line is courtesy of Jennifer's Body.

I shockingly pay attention all through Spanish class, except to tell Alice to flip off Edward every once in a while because he was being way too bothersome and intrusive with his stalkerfied-staring.

When the bell rings I run out, flailing my arms intentionally looking stupid as hell, I hear laughter and can just sense a whole bunch of cringes behind me. I know I'm a senior, but I have to act like an 8th grader. The reason: I'm hopeful, even though the probability is weak, that Edward will stop being a stalker and forget the fact I am/was his mate because I'm acting ridiculous.

I head off to my new favorite table in the lunchroom and pull out a few Fruit Roll-Ups and a Nitrous Monster. Angela comes over and starts making out with me, she pulls away for a second and says, "Damn, I love you Bells." Sarah sneaks up behind her and slaps her in the ass, commanding, "Okay Angela, back to work, I was enjoying the show." I laugh and go back to kissing her. Eventually we sit down and I open up my fruit roll up. I look at it disgusted and completely outraged say, "This fruit-roll up is all wrinkly!" Sarah then spits out her chocolate milk, with some excess snot (she has a cold). We all laugh hysterically, then Angela ends up pissing her pants. "Oh fuck, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" Angela questions, desperately. "Haha, don't you have any extra clothes in your locker?" Sarah asks. "No, I'm not fucking gay," she responds. Well, needless to say Angela decided to go home, Sarah is walking her to the office right now. _**Yes, we abide by the rules, sometimes.**_

I finish up my lunch and travel to biology, I tripped about five times. When I walk through the doorway, I hear Sarah yell, "Dibs!" I chuckle, flattered and walk over to our table. I kiss her amazing, full lips _**(not those ones, perv)**_ until Mr. Fuckface walks in, and we wait for the rest of the class. Oh so fortunately, Edward is one of our peers.

"Class, I would like you to welcome back Mr. Cullen, Edward, take a seat with Sarah and Bella," Mr. Fuckface says.

"What! Mr. Banner, that's freaking outrageous, Jessica has an empty seat next to her!"

"That's only because Michael is ill today, and besides what I find outrageous is how ever since Mr. Cullen left, your grade went from an A- to C+, so as far as I'm concerned maybe you could use him," he retaliates.

"Are you implying that I used him before?" I ask, fucking furious.

"That doesn't matter, Miss Swan, now please, let's stop with this nonsense and proceed with my lesson," he says, in a calm manner.

Edward walks over, smug. "Hey partner," he says, not acknowledging Sarah's presence, "Looks like you could use a loyal **man **to help you out."_** Fucking obnoxious, insolent, unjust ass.**_

"Looks like you could use a nice beat down," Sarah retaliates. I smile, proud.

Edward sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Bella, please, I apologize, I love you, and frankly, I don't think this one is good for your future."

"And frankly, dear, I don't give a damn," I respond. _**Ahahaha, you gotta love Gone with the Wind.**_

"You shouldn't have to withstand mediocrity in your mate… or mates, in this case" he says.

_**Fuck he's persistent. **_"That's why I'm not with you." I respond.

_Fighting crime, trying to save the world here we come just in time, the Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff!_

"Haha, who the hell has that as their ringtone?" I question, loudly.

"Ugh, Bella, that's you," Edward says.

"Pssh, I don't have that as my ringtone," I respond. _**Dumbass.**_

"No, Bells that **is** you," Sarah says, as it starts to ring again.

"Oh fuck, that is, god I need to stop getting stoned, excuse me, Mr. Bans, its imperative that I take this," I yell, as I run out of the classroom before he protest and blather the fuck on.

"Yo, Jelly Belly, what's crackin'?" Roger asks enthusiastically from the other line.

"Hey, Roger Rabbit, my ass!" I respond.

"Ahaha, marvelous, so Bells how is the first day back with those two crackers?" he asks.

"Roger, you're white," I say. "And it's fine."

"No, isn't that their last name?" he asks, puzzled.

"Oh yeah, Edward Cracker shattered my heart, no you dim-wit, their last name is Cullen!" I counter.

"Gosh, no need to be a stingy bitch," he says.

"Haha, I'm sorry Rogey, you can slap me next time you see me, but why did you call, man, wait aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"You're damn right I'll slap you, and you know I have home schooling, okay but you have to listen to my story, it has an important lesson,"

"Okay, shoot," I say.

"Okay well, I had a dream that a hobo, with a mellifluous voice, who had a striking resemblance to Jesus, gave me a water bottle, so I took a swig, and I was all like 'This isn't water, its vodka!' Then the Jesus hobo slapped me for implying he was impure and gave me a cupcake instead, can't go wrong there. But then immediately after that a fucking dwarf, not a midget, a dwarf, took it from me!"

I burst out laughing at how asinine it sounds. "Okay, so I assume the lesson is either 'Don't take what you sell' or 'don't mix ambien with absinthe'." I say

"Yes, yes, Bella, the latter, that's precisely the freaking point! Gosh, was it that predictable?" he asks, distressed.

"No, man, I just know you too well," I console. "Way to well, man, you need to stop leaving your grody ass boxers in my house; Angela is starting to get suspicious!"

"I apologize, gosh, but your shower is like a fucking safe haven, it's wonderful," he says, obviously drifting off.

"You're a dumbass, but I need to go, I'm going to wait for PE to start, and maybe use up some of my blow,"

"You should quit that shit," he recommends.

"And this is coming from a drug dealer?" I say, ready to bring on Bitter Bitchy Bella.

"I've known way too many people that have died in this line of work, Bells," he says ardently.

"Okay, okay, I'll just text some people and listen to music, DAD," I say. _**I don't need anyone to berate me today.**_

"Haha, yeah, what friends do you have to text?" he asks jokingly.

"You're such an ass, well I'm going to go, don't kill yourself," I say.

"Love you too, Jelly Belly!" he responds. I then hang up and walk out to The Sex Addict, stunned to find a visitor leaning against the car door.

A/N: #1 I wanted to publish this two weeks ago, but my dysfunctional computer wouldn't let me. Sorry. #2 I'm even sorrier that I was gone for what, four months? I'm fucking horrible, I know, but my life has gone through quite a few changes as of late, no not puberty, haha. Please understand, and give me some feedback. #3 I'm sorry for all the past and present mistakes I've made with grammer, but I'm too lazy to change them, soooo, yeah.


End file.
